Final Fantasy IX:Legacy
by Renafan
Summary: Set a couple years after the end of Final Fantasy IX, a new war has begun...Fratley and Garnet have gone crazy, engaging in marriage as Burmecia sets up a resistance, with Zidane and Freya leading. Why? ZidanexFreya It's a new epic, one I'm very proud of.


Final Fantasy IX is copyright of Square Enix. This is an adult story, containing elements of an adult nature (sex, language, and violence). If you are uncomfortable with these, please do not read. This story is rated mature and is not an official canon story of Final Fantasy (thus, FANfiction)

War? What purpose does it serve other than for killing and claiming of other territories?

Just and noble purposes?

Killing is killing.

You can't deny that.

What I'm writing is not a lecture.

It's a warning.

I'm saying your so-called war will blind you all.

Truth is what you should be seeking.

The Line Is Drawn.

-Anonymous

Final Fantasy IX:Legacy Chapter I:The Line Is Drawn

The skies of Burmecia rumbled with thunder and lightning, bringing an overcast storm that never ended. That was the nature of this city of neverending rain, always bringing water to those souls who needed soothing from its graceful liquid form. Two souls needed soothing on the verge of the battle, one that could very well bring down the city for good, as their hands held tightly together on the flat grey stone roof of the west castle tower, two statues...one of Sir Fratley and one of Puck, in upright battle poses, surrounded them.

Zidane and Freya stood together, fully clothed in their usual garments, but looking to the angry sky that brought down rain upon them. Holding hands together, feeling the rain run down their delicate skin/fur, was anything but soothing for the two of them. Things had considerably changed in the last three years, events that had spilt old friends and changed old reigns. About a year ago, Zidane and Garnet ultimately split for one more...the reason was not made public, but it was rumored that the main fault lay with Zidane himself though the thief said nothing on the subject.

Ironically enough, Fratley had left Freya, claiming that he sought greater things and that the marriage to Garnet was one of convenience for the both of them. He had no "time" for Freya in his life, or so he claimed. Freya broke down for days, but it wasn't until the one other person who ever knew her heart...Zidane...that she came out of her shell and they announced their marriage just a few hours afterwards. It wasn't because of secret feelings they "always had for each other", but more of something that they never really admitted...their relationship had always been more than what they refused to admit to themselves. They didn't dare to show it out in the open, nor did they give it much thought before those past few days together, in that bedroom, under the cover, Genome skin against Burmecian fur.

What would become of their relationship, should they not survive to see the next day? They didn't want to answer that question, because they had come to love each other on the level that they had displayed for their former partners. They were both victims of ambition, and together they would ruin that ambition. They knew something was up...both Fratley and Garnet never, ever would do this willingly. They knew this, but they knew things could never go back to the way they were before.

"Almost one year, huh?"Zidane's hair dripped with rain water, shaking his head."One year in three days."

"I want to make it to that, thank you very much."Freya squeezed the boy's gloved hand."You might be a thief, but you make an excellent knight as well you know."

"Just don't ask me to be ruler. Garnet was on my case about that every day, and she knew...in her heart...that I wasn't cut out for the job."

"Don't say that. You could've done it."Freya gazed into his eyes with confidence."Bastard that you are, you could've done it just as much."

"You're just saying that in the hopes that I'll get overconfident again!"Zidane scoffed."I was raised to steal and pillage, and protect the weak. I don't tell people what to do...it's not my style."

"Not your style. I suppose, but don't rule it out until you've tried it at least once."Freya elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"Zidane cringed."Y'know, of all the babes I've hooked up with in the past, you were always the one who trumped me in terms of cutting me down to size."

"I suppose I'm obligated to tell you that it was for your own good then?"Freya laughed, clenching his hand tighter."You never were one to stop with the oversized ego..."

"(Until you came around.)"

"What was that?"Freya put her snout in his face personally.

"Nothing."Zidane quickly painted a smile on his face, saluting.

Suddenly, the thunder stopped and rumbles could be heard underneath their feet. Zidane and Freya shifted their gaze to the north, where they saw it...an army of thousands, mere miles away from where they were to the north. Alexandria, lead by none other than the General Steiner himself. He had been captain before, but he broke the tradition of women holding the most powerful positions in Alexandrian society by taking the General Beatrix's place on staff when she defected to the Burmecian's side. Slowly they marched, their forms covered completely in steel plate armor, only which the finest weapons could even hope to dent. Magic was all but useless against it.

They were the new law on the planet, bringing it to those they thought deserved it. There was no hiding from them...they existed in separate factions, all over the planet. They killed without contempt, and slaughtered entire villages of people. They were known as the "Marching Death of Pluto" and were seen as unstoppable to all but the Burmecians. Even those in Burmecia were beginning to doubt their ability to bring down these highly trained and highly skilled knights of Alexandria. They were determined to put down one of the last resistances to the throne for good.

"They're advancing."Freya narrowed her eyes, sighing in dismay.

"We have to evacuate the city."Zidane put a hand on her shoulder."They're too many."

"We can give them quite a good distraction though."Freya smiled, giving Zidane a cocky grin.

"Rusty is still wearing that stinky armor of his, I noticed."Zidane rolled his eyes."I guess I can hurt him there."

"Our spies died to tell us that he has a magic barrier. Nothing physical will get through that rusty armor of his, wherever he got it."Freya summoned her Dragon's Hair."I must thank Mog for this new magical inventory system. Now we summon our weapons right out of thin air...we just need put it into our "Mog Pocket"...heh."

"I'll never get over that name."Zidane summoned his Ultima Weapon out of his own Mog Pocket."Whoever gets in the most hits gives oral first."

"Always thinking of sex first, honor later."Freya sighed, jumping down from the roof.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily!"Zidane cried out, jumping down after the Burmecian.

In the fields outside Burmecia, the army of nearly eight thousand soldiers marched just stopping outside the gates to the city. It had been attacked once before by Alexandria. A faint thought in Steiner thought this was wrong, but Garnet's word was law and he raised his sword, letting it be known that the armies were to halt their motions. Five thousand were mounted on chocobos, three of them on foot armed with the standard Mythril Sword and shield. They would not go down easily, and the Burmecians standing guard at the walls gulped upon seeing the guards, their slim grey fur standing up on end.

"W-What is your business here?!"The left guard asked.

"You should've known that the moment we stepped foot on your lawn, traitor."Steiner walked out on foot up to the guard from the crowd."We would speak with the leader of your little rebellion."

"You intend harm to her?"The guard gulped.

"I intend death."Steiner narrowed his eyes."I will make yours quick if you simply tell me where she is."

"I don't intend to tell you, or any other Alexandrian scum...your kind is the worse. Zidane was always right about you, and you know it."

"What do you know, oh random guard?"Steiner put the blade of his Excalibur sword to the throat of the guard."If you were not trying my patience so, I would have killed you without a single thought."

"Knock it off, Rusty."Zidane smirked, walking right up to the man."I'm right here."

"Y-YOU!"Steiner slashed his sword at the monkey, only to be met with a dodge and a quick kick of his magic piercing boots to the head.

"Hope you like headaches."

"ERRRGHH!!"Steiner grasped his head, the shaking causing him to stumble and lose his footing.

"HAHAHA!"Zidane rolled on the ground at the sight."(Get out of here! Plan B29!)"

"(You got it!)"The left and right guard saluted and raced into the city, hurrying to their families.

"Still blindly following orders now?"Freya flipped on to the scene, holding her spear out to Steiner's throat as he grasped his head.

"The only ones who are blind are you and your lot of rats."Steiner growled, spitting in Freya's direction but missed her face by an inch."You sicken me. You all have no honor, no...UGH!"

Steiner grasped his face as Freya slashed her claws through it, drawing first blood to the one part of his body that was unprotected. He had grown so overconfident, that he forgot about the one part of his body that was most vulnerable...his beloved mug. The head knight fell to the ground, bleeding and convulsing in pain from the blow. Freya stood her ground and got into battle stance, ready for a mob attack. Just as the other knights raised their swords to attack, two knights on foot raised their swords. One was taller than most, splended and muscular in form and the other was shorter than most but had a look of confidence that most of the other knights in the motley bunch lacked...it was one of royalty.

"Great."Zidane growled, forming two fists and raising himself to meet his enemies.

All the knights dropped to their knees in absolute loyalty to their sovereigns, who dropped their swords and looked upon the two leaders of the rebellion with almost utter and complete hatred and contempt in their souls underneath that armor. Three years of betrayals and backstabbings were buried underneath those shells, and they meant to unleash all those upon them tonight. Raising their hands to their heads, the two each took of their helmets...revealing the faces of Princess Garnet Til Alexandros and Sir Fratley...now Emperor Fratley. They stood regal in their bearing, looking down upon the kingdom with no pity.

They had come to bury any pity they had for their former friends deep down.

"Didn't think you'd make it."Zidane glared at the two of them."Look at you two...high and mighty up on your safe, little tree branch."

Fratley shook his head, and quickly paced at Zidane who taken off balance, quickly pounced out of the way as Fratley almost drew a sword through his gut! The two played cat and mouse, Zidane being the obvious mouse as he dodged and deflected Fratley's furious assault on his person. The two met sword to spear, pushing at each other, find the other equal in strength and experience. Freya looked on, sighing in despair...the two of them fighting. This was not supposed to be she thought...but Garnet attacking her from behind was not supposed to be either.

"Little girl."Freya dodge rolled out of the way of Dagger's sword swing into the ground where she was."You know I'm not an easy target."

"Makes it all the better, don't you agree?"Dagger smirked, turning her sword into a holy white and began swinging wildly at the nimble Burmecian who barely managed to block her foes attack with her Dragon's Hair."My mother was right about your kind after all."

"I guess that makes you an elephant like her, then?"Freya grabbed her long hair, taking the girl by surprise.

"AHH!"Garnet punched Freya out of her grasp, taking some of her hair with her."YOU!...ARRRGH!"

Meanwhile, Steiner lay on the ground sobbing like a little baby with an unsure army of Alexandrians not knowing what to do as the couples went at it in tandem. They knew they were supposed to march on the capital of Burmecia, but the order had not been given by the three leaders of their army. That was the trick...only when the order was given, could they do anything. Without orders, they were helpless. But the rulers of Alexandria were not, beginning to tire their rebellion leader enemies.

"You're weaker than last time, you little pervert!"Fratley quickly slashed Zidane's gut, sending him to the ground.

"UGHH!"Zidane groaned, grasping his gut in pain and meeting the dirt covered ground along with Freya who managed to take some of Garnet's hair.

"You okay handsome?"Freya asked.

"Handsome now? That's a first."Zidane smirked.

"Don't get too cocky now."Freya said, finding a familiar blade crossing her throat, the same applying to Zidane.

"Your little rebellion is over."Garnet announced."We defeated you fair and square."

"Fair and square, Garnet?"Zidane shifted his gaze to hers."What would you know about fair and square?"

"More than you would, I'm sure."Garnet glared."You cheated me...I loved you, and you turned your back."

"No more than you did to me, Garnet."Zidane didn't even look at her now."At least Freya never lied to me, at least she openly expresses her feelings. You...you're just being a bitchy psycho right now."

"Watch your tongue, or I'll cut it out."Fratley pressed the blade against Zidane's throat."How I so want you to bleed..."

"Then why don't you make me bleed and get it over with, you pompous clown?"Zidane shouted.

"Quiet Zidane..."Freya closed her eyes.

"Still can't get over him. We have to work on that."Zidane sighed.

"In our own time, Zidane."Freya whispered.

"Can't we just kill them?!"Steiner whined.

"Not yet."Fratley said."Not until we have the stones within their bodies..."

The helt of Fratley's blade pressed against Zidane's throat, blood pouring out as it cut the skin just barely. The thief gulped, looking not at his foe but at Garnet. He teased Freya about getting over Fratley, but Garnet was still very much on his mind. He looked at her, unable to bear the thought that she was doing this. They were fighting each other...killing one another over misguided ideals and politics. They had let their beliefs separate them. Now, they were all paying for it.

"Why did you blurt out the word stones?"Garnet asked."They're not supposed to know."

"We already know about them, so there's no need to waste anymore time talking."Zidane yawned."Go ahead and do what you want."

"I have removed all your weapons, items, and armor."Garnet mentioned to them."Just in case you're thinking of attacking me."

"Wouldn't give you the thought of day."

"I know you would."Garnet looked into Zidane's gaze."Look at you, still as overconfident as ever. I gave you my love Zidane, and in return I gave you mine...but were you willing to take the responibilities that came with it? NO!"

"I tried, Garnet."

"Tried isn't enough! YOU...I TRIED DRILLING IT INTO YOUR BRAIN, BUT Y-YOU WOULDN'T..."

"Garnet, enough."Fratley grabbed her arm."Your Brahne power is overtaking your soul again. Fight it."

"S-Sorry, Fratley."Garnet grabbed her head, shaking it then frowning."I lost it."

"Think of the soldiers' morale. We're here to invade my former home, and take it back from these greedy little traitors to the higher order. We're not going to kill you, we're going to give you a glimpse into the failure of that little diversion you planned for us."Fratley raised his sword."Steiner, give me a report."

"U-uh..."Steiner raised himself, dusting off his rusty armor.

"I don't like your stuttering."Fratley turned around, keeping his sword firmly on Zidane's throat."Report the body count."

"Two."

"Two. Two thousand, the entire population of this kingdom?"Fratley asked in hope.

"Just two...sire."Steiner bowed humbly.

Fratley dropped his sword, looking at the smirking Zidane in disbelief. H-How had the entire population save for those two guards escaped his just wrath. His guards were supposed to have infiltrated their city while the leaders were busy dealing with them. It was impossible, he couldn't believe that his mind...his perfect mind...had been outsmarted by a thief and his inferior rat.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"Fratley pulled Zidane up by the collar of his shirt.

"What makes you think I'd tell you, rat face?"Zidane smiled.

"(Zidane...)"

"(Sorry.)"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"Fratley tossed him aside.

"NOW!"Freya yelled, as the Burmecian Dan and General Beatrix jumped out from the shadows surprising Garnet and Fratley both, knocking them to the ground with twin sword slashes to the shoulders.

"AHH!"The couple knocked heads, falling to the ground and surprsing their army.

"We're going!"Beatrix shouted, raising her sword."Gate of the Blessed!"

With a bolt of thunder, the four of them disappeared in a loud display of magic that blinded the surrounding nearby soldiers and scared the chocobos, as their riders either fell off or clinged on to dear life. Fratley shook his head, picking himself up and looking around...no Zidane or Freya! Fratley roared in anguish at the clouds themselves, cursing the Burmecian sky he once called home. Thunder once again rumbled, and the rain continued to pour with increased furiousity...Burmecia was now a ghost town. Their trek over hundreds of miles had been for nothing.

"They know about the stones in their bodies...the damned summon stones."Fratley grasped the sword in his hand."Freya, why couldn't you just live out your purpose and then die?!"

"Because she was in love with you, and you betrayed her as I did to Zidane."Garnet crossed her arms."She is not going to give up her soul to you, nor will Zidane do the same for me. They're through doing anything for us willingly...our battle proved that."

"We must control the Eidolons...those who consider us unworthy of summoning, those who treat you with disdain and think you a disgrace to summoners everywhere."

"I would think as they, were I them. I do not blame them for their position, but they are wrong."Garnet clasped her hands together."I firmly believe in your way Fratley, and I'm willing to go to the end with you."

"Good."Fratley looked at her."That is why I married you...and why you did the same. We fit each other, and we can best achieve our goals together then separate."

"We'll bring people together under one will, or they won't exist at all!"Steiner raised his Excalibur."By Gaia's rotation and Ozma's defeat, we shall bring you the heads of all Burmecian traitors!"

"Then go to it...pillage the city, burn it. I don't want a trace of this city to be left for them to come home to."Fratley ordered.

"This is your home."Garnet rushed to his side.

"Second thoughts?"

Garnet smiled.

"N-No. Not at all."Garnet let go of his arm, looking up at the city in admiration."It's such a shame to see the eternal city of rain go."

"That's the price they will have to pay for insolence...death of one's culture. To be forgotten is worse than death. That's what I told Freya one day...and I'm glad I did so."

------------------

The plan had been worked and reworked, rewritten and argued over by the main leaders in this ambition of Zidane and Freya's...an underground bunker where they could all work and plan their attacks against the empire. It was currently unknown to the king and queen, their personal enemies, but they don't know how long that would last. For now though, they were completely and utterly safe within the straw huts they had etched together in the underground ruins they called home.

"So these are the great ruins of Balhama...I'd never heard of them until five minutes ago."Beatrix snuffed."I guess I should be thankful."

"Yes...if we had told anyone what had been going on down here one thousand feet underground, who knows where we would be at the moment?"Zidane wondered, shaking out the water in his hair."Great...now I have to get used to the quiet all over again."

"I can still hear the rain in my head."Freya said out loud."H-How?..."

"Anyone who originally hails from Burmecia can hear the rain in their head."Zidane walked on to the cobblestone walkway they would be calling home for now."It's from the magic that resides in these ruins, long forgotten in the mists of time."

"How do you know this?"Freya asked."I never heard of it, and I had to study Burmecian lore for ten years."

"I get around."Zidane smiled, looking around at the wide open underground.

The place was a piece of work. It was a vast underground network of rock faces and old temples reduced to rubble, surrounded all around by cracking, grey rock and marble. Broken columns and ancient markings lined the brick covered ground all around them. The two thousand or so Burmecians didn't care for this at the moment right now...they were too busy getting their stuff together and their lives going again. That was the reason for the quickly built straw huts with thatched stick roofs...they were quick and easy to maintain, not to mention that was all that could be managed for two thousand in six months.

"Get around."Freya moved the red torn cloth that acted as a door to their new straw/wood home."I'll have to remember that one, too."

"Hey, it's what I do. Get around. You gonna be okay?"Zidane sat down on the bare ground, surrounded by bags of supplies and personal belongings.

"I've been preparing for this for how many months now? Four, five?"Freya only began to think of it now."Maybe if you hadn't mentioned it..."

"Sorry...c'mere."Zidane waved his hand in a come here motion.

"I'll be all right."Freya sniffed, sitting down next to him"To think...the town we spent so much time rebuilding...gone."

"We're the ones who won today...he only thinks we've gone into hiding when we've only just begun to fight."Zidane smiled at her.

"Oh, stop it already!"Freya grabbed him into a hug, wrapping her strong arms around his own weaker body."Give me a hug, you bastard."

"H-Hey!"Zidane laughed, feeling the strong embrace compress his breathing ability."I need some of my lungs!..."

"Sorry, I just don't know what I'd do without you right now..."

"Don't you mean what we would do without each other?"Zidane looked at Freya with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever works..."Freya smiled back, pressing her soft, leathery lips against Zidane's going into a deep kiss in the hopes they would forget the day and all

its troubles...

"You have to go first on the oral today."

"Says who?"Zidane yelped, surprised as Freya grabbed his butt cheeks with both hands.

"Who do you think?"The Burmecian lapped his neck."

"O-Okay...oh, and sorry for calling your boyfriend rat face back there...I know how insensitive to you it is, but I couldn't think of anything else that would hit him."

"It's all right...it's what he is."Freya dug her claws into his butt, a tear digging down her face."It's what he is."

---------------

Smoke covered the majority of the skies around Burmecia as fire covered the city and statues of Prince Puck and Freya were brought low. Only treasures that belonged to Alexandria were saved, anything else was burned. Fratley and Garnet stood not hand in hand, but separate and right next to each other in full knight armor, surveying the destruction they had brought down upon this once great kingdom. It was a hollow victory, for they had not destroyed the real kingdom...the people.

"They must be laughing at us."Fratley threw his sword down."Blast this stupid weapon..."

"So they outsmarted us for once. It's nothing we can't overcome."Garnet tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Fratley only walked forward out of Garnet's range.

"Do you not remember what I once said? Once they start getting smart, they'll only get smarter in their tactics...they know our weakness."

"Our confidence?"

"No...our planning methods. They both know us, all too well. They obviously studied what we would do and have blind-sided us in the process. We know have an undergroud rebellion striking us from who knows where?!"

"They'll never gain the support they need to overthrow us! You know we have 60 majority support in the Open Forums Senate in Lindblum! Our empire reaches all across this planet and the only real neutral threat against us is Lindblum."

"Don't you dare forget Madain Sari. As long as Eiko remains alive, she will be able to summon."

"Madeen can only control the earth."Garnet explained with a huff, not encouraged at all by Fratley's lack of emotion."She can only do so much."

"Until we get the air troops in our upcoming invasion of Lindblum, we only have one of the eidolons at our disposal."Fratley looked upon Garnet."But, it's a more powerful eidolon."

"Only I can summon Alexander. If Eiko were to get the other half of the pendant she stole from me, she could claim total control of Alexander's power. By performing the summon in Alexandria, I can force the summon."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now dearest. Business with our advisor, Mikoto. We have to finalize our invasion plans for Uncle Cid's."Fratley walked away from the city without so much as a stare.

"You really are something."Garnet sighed.

"I know, I know."Fratley waved his hand in the air, bored."I love you too."

"FRATLEY!"Mikoto called from a distance, waving her hands."I got the results you wanted!"

"At least someone's TRYING to make me happy today..."Fratley mused.

-----------------

The atmosphere of the room was filled with magic, literially. A magical protective encompassing Mighty Guard surrounded the straw hut that Zidane and Freya called their new home, cast by them both on purpose so they could love each other in privacy. The two were naked and on the dirty ground, rolling around and kissing. Fur met bare skin, covering each other in a wave of romance and hot breath. Zidane could feel the lust, the passion Freya had through her breath, that smelled of cinnamon and hit him like the plague. Could anyone be more qualified? On their sides and embraced in deep passion, Freya dug her snout into Zidane's neck.

Running her long tongue along his neck, Zidane gasped in disbelief as the smooth and sticky organ ran across him leaving breathless and unable to resist to the Burmecian's temptations. It was washing along his neck like a giraffe's, wrapping around and tasting him. He tasted like raw berries and smelled of spice. It was highly addicting, but it was also the most fun she'd had in awhile. She so wanted more of his body, his soul, and just him in particular as she rubbed her virginity against him. Zidane's legs shook in contemplation, feeling that open flesh tease him. It was more than enough to lure in an average man, and just to bring down Zidane's guard.

"You're making the oral this time."Freya pressed her lips against his neck, licking up his chin."The butt this time..dirty."

"O-Okay!"Zidane mumbled in a jolly attitude that sounded like a drunk man's, as he was too hypnotized by Freya's attentions to care.

Glad that the boy was so willing, Freya raised herself off the boy and got on all fours, moving her tail to the side and revealing an uncleaned anus to Zidane's gaze. It was simply beautiful, Zidane thought to himself. If it was one thing that Burmecian women had over any human, it was the beautiful rumps they sported. Oh yeah, Zidane was definitely the ladies man, but he also knew how to appreciate T and A when he saw it. Crawling over to her beautiful backside, Zidane could smell the demand...the sensation of the virginity and the pungent smell coming from that ass. Freya wanted that boy's tongue in her tailhole, and boy was she going to get it...in spades.

She could feel his nose prodding into her pink, poking out hole as it caressed the middle of it. Inhaling the scents emitting from that sweet and smexy hole, a pass of gas passed into Zidane's face with a push from Freya herself. The boy didn't freak, but pushed his nose in further, inhaling the stench and loving it for every minute. Freya was glad for him, being able to love even the dirtiest aspect of her body and inhale it like were the smell of a fresh muffin. She felt his small tongue poke the middle of her pucker, pushing it outwards as she let out another cloud of brown love into Zidane's face. Zidane became engrossed in Freya's rump and pressed his face into its cheeks.

Nothing could stop the penetration now, not as Zidane pushed his tongue down into the deep pink and brown abyss, surrounded by coarse grey fur that pressed against him as he found himself a slave to the butt of Freya. The hole was tight but Zidane found a way of forcing his tongue down the passage, tasting the tender flesh covered in stain. Zidane continuously pushed in and out, rolling his tongue over the hole and pushing it down into there where it belonged according to Freya. She had told him literially millions of times that he would kiss her ass before she let him have his way with her. And boy, was it ever the truth here today. The tongue was literially almost locked inside that the hole, causing Freya's eyes to nearly go white at the sight. How could he go on for so long, she asked herself.

It was smelly, but boy was it addicting. He actually loved the taste, so giving it up was not an option. Quite the reverse actually. Saliva dripped down the fur covered rump, tongue swirling in and around the smelly entrance. Freya farted outright again, causing Zidane to push his tongue all the way and keep it there as to savor the taste. He could taste the poop, the smell, the sex of Freya's little release. It wasn't the most romantic message of love, but Zidane got the message from the Burmecian as his lips met the grey outer lips of the anus. He felt the passion and release in his penis, it calling out to him for attention.

He couldn't resist anymore. He HAD to give it something, or else risk losing the sensation. He didn't want to leave that beautiful smell though, feeling the red ribboned tail resting on his head. He needed to be as close to this ass as possible, but he couldn't wait anymore later. Gaining up the courage, Zidane pulled out leaving himself a brown stained mess on his tongue and face. He didn't care though, as he positioned himself over that anus. Freya was sighing in esctasy, sweating from all the attention on her butt knowing that it wasn't over as the boy's dick closed in on its target...her leaking, sloppy seconds virginity that needed attention. She spread for the boy, as he it gave it a teasing lick before her began his push into the pink wet beyond.

Hunched over on his back, he gently clung to Freya's sides with both naked hands and pushed inwards into Freya's virginity as it too clung to him upon entrance inside. He huffed, and breathed slowly as he felt the pinkness in strides cover his manhood in gentle caresses of pink fleshy goodness. Saliva ran down his chin, not being able to help himself as he literially pushed himself forward into Freya's soul. She was hotter (inside) than anyone he had ever done, and he meant it kissing the back of her sweat covered neck. When in heat, Burmecian women tended to have very high body temperatures. The same applied when they were in esctasy. Zidane could literially feel that heat on himself.

Even so, he had no choice...he had to keep going on. He pushed inwards to that soft, sticky center. Freya threw her head back in joyous celebration, as if someone had told her that she was going to win a million dollars or this stupid war had finally come to an end. She could feel that length penetrating her innermost crevices, getting into her and feeling around more than anyone else ever bothered too. There was a difference between the way she and Fratley had done this. Fratley took it easy on her, giving her gradual pleasure. But Zidane gave it to her, as if he could read what she wanted at exactly which points and multiplied that pleasure by 3. It was incredible, simply put, to be on this boy's stick shift, one that pulsated and shook with passion.

"F-Freya...I'm gonna..."

He didn't even have to say it. Freya could feel the white sticky goo travel down her uretha and pour out her cunt. Panting could be heard in Freya's ears as he pulled out, his penis drippy and covered in clear, white life juice. He lay back on the rocky ground, gasping for air and proud of himself. Freya lay next to him, flicking yellow hair out of his eyes so she could look into them without distraction on his part. The two met lip to lip, and simply hugged each other again, feeling their bodies all over again...

"(Don't they ever stop?)"Puck peeked through a crack in the hut."(I never thought they'd go THAT long! I might just lose this bet to Dan!)"

"What bet, Prince?"Freya's ears perked, shifting her left eye to the mysterious eye in the background.

"(Busted.)"The Prince's ears dropped.

--------------------------------

"You finally found it?"Fratley sat on a rock, looking at Mikoto with interest.

"Yes...the body of the one who started this all. Kuja."Mikoto smiled with interest."His body was 33 rotted out, but I can restore it. Kuja learned at the last minute his true purpose, but it didn't matter. He knew he could only delay the inevitable."

"True, but the inevitable will make its ugly head made known soon enough. What matters is that we separate the soul from the body so that we can put in the other."

"Kuja's soul has already moved on. He has abandoned it. All that remains is to repair the body, restore functions, and make it hospitable for the one and only soul meant to inhabit such a beautiful body."Mikoto smiled with glee.

"Yes, our leader's. Only he can lead us."Fratley stood up."Only he can lead us into in a new age of prosperity and evolution. Once all of Gaia falls under my command, the awakening can begin...whether or not that little rebellion exists or not."

"That 'little' rebellion will be washed out before the week is over. I promise you that much."Mikoto crossed her arms."We'll find them. They can't just disappear without leaving a clue as to their whereabouts."

"Yes they can. They have smart leaders."Fratley jumped off the rock and on to his feet."We're at war again. This time however...it's with each other."

"In this instance however, war is just another word for...distraction, heh heh."Mikoto smiled wryly."Let them have their little war with the higher ups. It'll only help our plan."

"Only as long as they don't discover our little plan."Fratley glared."Keep our little facility safe and secret."

"No one even knows of it's existence."Mikoto shrugged."AND you can be sure, Fratley, no one ever will."

NEXT:The Past Is Broken


End file.
